Eighty-five Percent Instinct
by worrywart
Summary: My answer to a Facebook challenge by SweetAle4U. Severus Snape is in love with Hermione Granger. What happens when she shows up at his home one rainy night, soaking wet? OOC, AU, smut.


**SweetAle4U challenged us again on the SSHG Facebook page after a discussion regarding Severus Snape's virginity. After seeing a rather sexy image on this same page with Hermione in a white button down shirt and Severus completely nude, an idea formed. Characters are OOC, this is AU, of course.**

**JK Rowling owns the characters and all things Harry Potter. I own all the mistakes in this story.**

**P. S. I made up the percentages here...completely out of my head. I've no clue of they are correct, so just go with the flow, okay?**

* * *

Severus Snape had never been so nervous in all his life as he stood in the open doorway of his home. Oh, he blithely faced an evil man bent on destruction and a thing for _Crucio_, he routinely lied to his employer, and he faced spotty, hormonal teenagers for seventeen years without blinking an eye. How was it that one tiny woman with bushy hair and big, beautiful brown eyes reduced him to a complete and utter idiot?

Hermione had dropped by Spinner's End to visit Severus, her friend of two years post war. Severus no longer taught, but had his own business, and she often helped him with deliveries and purchasing ingredients, as well as being his go-between at the Ministry and his quasi-girlfriend.

Their relationship just 'happened'. No decision had been made, no discussion occurred. One evening, about seven months ago, she had dropped by after work to deliver some paperwork, stayed for dinner, and somehow they wound up snogging on the couch while watching a movie. They commenced courting in a manner Severus deemed acceptable; he was, after all, twenty years older than she was and a bit too old to be traipsing off to fairs, clubbing and that sort of thing. If she wanted to do that, she did with her girl friends. However, with him, she seemed to be most content to stay in, order a take away, and watch telly or read.

And snog.

And rub her delicious material clad breasts against his chest, unless she was straddling his lap, and then it was her sweet round bum against his painfully rigid cock.

The reason he was standing looking like an utter idiot this evening wasn't so much that Hermione had dropped in, it was that when he opened the door, she looked like a drowned rat. England, in all its glory, was experiencing rain again. And Hermione, bless her, had forgotten her brolley. And apparently her charm work...again.

"Woman," said Severus, rolling his eyes, as he stood inside the threshold of the door nice and dry while Hermione stood on the stoop, continuing to be wet. "Are you a witch or not? Have you forgotten how to cast an _Impervious_ charm?" He whipped out his wand. "Shall I show you, again?"

"You know, Severus," said Hermione in a tone that would have had Ron and Harry running—apparently, Severus hadn't quite figured that out yet—"a gentleman would have let me in before treating me like seven kinds of stupid."

Severus blinked and realized he had indeed kept the poor woman in the rain and immediately stepped back, allowing her to come into the sitting room. He recognised too late that he should have cast a drying spell when, like a wet dog, Hermione whipped her sopping wet hair back and forth, spraying him and his surroundings with water.

"I deserved that, didn't I?" he asked.

"Yes, you did. Now, give me a kiss and I'll go dry off."

Severus kissed her soundly and then said, "I could use a charm, you know."

"Not on this hair you don't. Can I take a shower? I am cold and want to warm up."

"Sure. You know where the bathroom is. I'll make tea; are you hungry?"

"Thank you and yes," she answered as she padded up the stairs to the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, he stood in his sitting room, the shards of his teapot on the floor at his feet, and his mouth agape. For you see, nothing was said about her borrowing any of his clothing to wear after her shower. He just assumed that given the fact she was a WITCH, she'd charm her clothes dry.

But no, hell no. She stood in front of him now in nothing but one of his white, button down shirts with the sleeves rolled back to her elbows, the first few buttons undone. He hoped to Merlin she had on knickers. She bent over to pick up the shards of teapot. Nope, no knickers, and he and his cock went on full alert.

"Hermione," he rasped, "why didn't you charm you clothes dry?" He could see right down the shirt when she turned and knelt in front of him to pick up some more of the broken ceramic. Her breasts were beautiful; she had a mole on the right one. He could see her rosy nipples were erect, too.

Hermione stood, handing him the bits she had picked up. "Oh, well, the drying charm leaves them all hard and scratchy; I hope you don't mind, but I borrowed this shirt. It's so soft and warm." She grazed her hands up and down her front. Severus dropped the bits she had handed him.

"Severus," she tsked and bent to pick them up again.

"No, just leave it Hermione." One more flash of her lovely bum and he'd be spewing in his pants like a firstie. He took out his wand, intending to _Evanesco_ the broken bits, but he was so distracted he had to do the spell three times.

Now, Hermione is not called the brightest witch of her age for no reason, and she suddenly realized just why he was distracted. An evil thought popped into her head to match the evil smirk growing on her face.

"Severus," she said, placing her fingers on his chest and moving them slowly up and down, "I'm not distracting you, am I?"

"Um," he swallowed, "a bit."

"Why? I've been here lots of times." She moved her hand to ever so lightly brush over his bulging trousers.

Severus had to clear his throat twice before speaking. "Yes, you have been here lots of times, but usually you have more clothes on."

She stepped closer, her breasts touching him, and standing on tiptoe, whispered in his ear, her breath blowing hotly across it, "Don't you like me in this?"

It was her breasts, pressing against his chest that snapped his control, and grabbing her arms, he pushed her toward the nearest wall. "You are killing, me witch." He kissed her roughly and gave her no time to contemplate whether she should open her mouth before his tongue was prying her lips apart.

After several minutes of snogging, he finally answered her. "Yes, I do like you in that shirt."

"Well, then you'll like this, too." She slid down the wall in front of him and quickly undid his trousers. In return for not giving her time to contemplate the kiss, she gave him no time to contemplate that she was about to engulf his cock with her mouth. When he realized that she had all eight inches in her mouth, he fell forward, bracing his hands on the wall and just going with it. He was so far out of it, he had no other choice. "Oh, gods, Hermione that feels….oh…" She had swallowed, and the tip of his shaft went down her throat.

He couldn't form real words after that, just mostly incoherent swear words. He could feel every motion of her tongue as it whirled around his shaft and flick over the tip when she pulled him out. She took him deeply again and down her throat and _what the fu-is she humming? Yes, she is! Oh Christ, where did she learn that?_

He looked down at her, and she looked up at him and that did him in. "I'm coming," he groaned, thinking she'd pull away, but when he realized she was not going to, it was all over.

He was fairly certain his brain did not function in those glorious few moments when all he felt was his cock in her mouth as his seed bathed her throat. When he was done, he flopped down beside her, watched her swallow the last bit, and then kissed her. He rolled onto his back and she curled up beside him on the floor.

"You liked that, did you?"

He chuffed out a laugh, "Yes, very much."

"Shall we head upstairs and continue this?"

"Certainly; as soon as I can feel my legs."

Her merry laugh gave him the jolt of energy he needed, and he quickly stood, pulled up his trousers and helped her up. Hand in hand, they walked up the stairs to his bedroom.

It was rather a nondescript room containing nothing more than the necessities; wardrobe, bedside table with a lamp, and a wide bed. The linens and duvet were simple and old. Hermione thought if she were going to be spending time in his bed, she'd have to find better linens. Her thoughts quickly stopped when a pair of lips attached themselves to her neck, kissing and nibbling.

"Oh, love, that feels wonderful," she purred and turned in his arms, all the better to kiss him with. She opened her mouth to him, and he explored slowly. Their tongues tangled languidly, and both unconsciously ground their hips into each other.

Severus stepped away just enough to continue kissing her, but also enough to start slipping the buttons on the shirt from their holes. With each part of her skin he revealed, he was amazed by the softness of her skin. He finally had the shirt open and went to slide it off her shoulders.

Her hands stopped him. "Is anything wrong?" he asked roughly.

"No, nothing. Everything is perfect. I just think one of us is more dressed than the other, and that needs to be corrected."

Severus, in his hurry to be naked with Hermione, began to pull at his T-shirt. "No, no, I will do it," said Hermione.

She slid her hands under the shirt to feel the warmth of Severus' skin as she manoeuvred the t-shirt up and over his head. As soon as she dropped it on the floor, she kissed the pulse point of his neck and moved downward, taking each nipple into her mouth and biting lightly before laving it with her tongue.

Severus groaned and felt his cock grow even harder. As she sucked, she moved her hands down. His trousers were already undone, and it was just a matter of shoving them and his pants downward at the same time until gravity took over. When they pooled at his ankles, Hermione moved to the bed and lay down. "Well come along...get rid of the rest and come here," she ordered with a smile.

Severus hurriedly stepped out of his pants and toed off his socks and the he stood there, quite unsure what to do next. There was Hermione, looking very, very sexy in just his white shirt, lying on the bed. Her breasts were round and a bit flattened since she was on her back, arms over her head. Her stomach was lightly toned and flat, and dear merciful Merlin, she had very little hair at the junction of her thighs and sex. His cock nodded its appreciation. Instincts told him to go lie on the bed next to her, but nary a muscle moved.

"Severus, are you okay?" asked Hermione. She got off the bed and stepped toward him.

He backed up.

She stepped forward.

He backed up and was against the wall, trembling slightly.

She placed a hand on his cheek. "What's the matter, love?"

"I um...I never...I don't -"

"Severus?" she looked into his eyes with concern.

"I've never been with a woman before," he mumbled as he banged his head against the wall, his face flushing red.

Hermione was a bit stunned. How could he have never done this before? What about the revels? "What about the revels?" she asked.

"I always positioned myself to go last. Either the women were dead, or thankfully, Voldemort got bored and required me to go work on a potion or something. I have a general idea of what to do, I just never..."

Hermione smiled. "Don't worry, love. I have; I'll help you." She slid her arms around him. "The first time, it's eight-five percent instinct, ten percent fumbling, and five percent telling. What is not known must be taught. I will teach you, and we will learn together what drives our souls, our desires, our pleasures." She leaned into him, pressing the length of her naked body against his. He put his arms around her and pulled her close, revelling in her warmth.

"Please, Hermione, teach me...teach me to love you."

"I will; come." She stepped away, her hand running down his arm until their hands met, and she pulled him to the bed.

She climbed onto the mattress and moved to the far side. Patting the sheets, she said, "Come on, lie down. I don't bite." She then smiled evilly. "Unless you want me to?" She laughed when his mouth dropped open, and his eyes burned with desire. "Come on." She patted the bed again, and he lay down beside her.

She placed her hand on his cheek and said quietly, "We start just like when we're snogging on your couch. You've done well there; the touching, the kissing, it's all been wonderful. We can just do that for a while and go from there. If I do something that feels good, just let me know. If it doesn't feel good, let me know."

"Why did you do that downstairs?" he asked suddenly.

"What?"

"The blow job."

"Because I wanted to. I wanted to feel you in my mouth; you're so sexy, and I wanted you to know I find you desirable. And besides, it means you'll enjoy what we're about to do so much longer. Now kiss me before I explode."

Severus smiled and did kiss her. He was very careful at first, because every move of their bodies together made his cock twitch, and he was on fire. Her touch was electric on his body. As he felt his pleasure building, his control began to unwind, and he pulled her roughly to him, touching as much of her as he could. He could only assume by her pleasurable sounding moans, he was doing okay so far. He moved to her neck and sucked at her pulse point. Feeling bold, he nipped a bit and she squealed.

"Was that not good?"

"Oh, no that was good. I don't mind if you lightly bite me. It just startled me is all."

Severus moved back to her neck and continued kissing and nipping. He continued to rub her sides and then finally pushed one side of the shirt off her shoulder and moved to kiss the skin there, nipping and laving the spots, feeling ridiculously proud of the love bites he left.

He rolled Hermione onto her back and began to kiss her chest, shoving the shirt completely off. He moved so that she was completely under him, her legs between his, the tip of his cock rubbing in the scanty brown curls surrounding her sex. Using both hands, he held her breasts, enjoying the weight of them in his palms. He leaned forward and began flicking his tongue over her nipples, pleased at her response.

She had begun to card his hair through her fingers and whispered, "Oh, yes, that feels nice."

Encouraged, he lightly bit the nipple he was currently exploring and was rewarded with a bucking of her hips. "Oh, don't do that, love," he said. "I may not be able control my reaction, and this will be over before I get the chance to fuck your sweet little pussy."

The dirty words sent her flying. She pressed his head to her breasts, imploring him to suck them.

Severus closed his mouth around her nipple and areola and sucked, gently at first, and then with increasing pressure as her moans guided him. He moved to the other neglected breast and suckled on it for a while before making his way down her tummy, pressing closed and open mouth kisses, tasting her with flicks of his tongue, and sucking to leave little purple blooms on her skin.

She spread her legs as he moved down and when his lips reached her pubic line, he sat between her legs, and gazed at her sex. It was swollen with desire, and he could see her clit peeking from beneath its hood. Her arousal wafted toward his nose, and he decided that he wanted to have her smell implanted in his brain forever.

"Touch me, love," she said.

With shaking fingers he touched her. "Where? Is there a place you like better than others?"

"Use your fingers lightly, all over. I like it when the touch is between feather light and firm." Following her instructions, he delighted in watching and hearing her response to his touch. He got a bit over enthusiastic at one point because she said, "Ow".

Filled with remorse, he said, "I'm sorry, what did I do?"

"Just a little too firm. I'm all right." she smiled at him. "Press firmly on my clit and rub it in circles; I like that. It's even better if you dip your finger into me and then rub some of my arousal on it; less friction."

Severus did as she asked, but forgot to rub the secretion on her clit because he suddenly became fascinated with her entrance. He slowly and carefully inserted his finger and watched her face. "You like that?"

"Mmmmm; you can use more than one finger; but go slowly at first." He did and after a moment, she encouraged him to go a bit faster. Always a quick learner, he turned the fingers in her pussy so that he could use his thumb to stroke her clit. "Gods, yes, Severus. Don't stop that!"

He laughed and continued to pump his fingers in and out and stroke her clit. At one point, he pressed his fingers in as far as he could and wiggled them. This was a good thing apparently, as her muscles suddenly clamped down on his fingers, and her back arched. She growled. "Oh fuck yes; I'm coming; don't you dare stop!" He did not stop and smugly pleased as her orgasm faded.

"That was amazing," he said. "I could feel all your muscles fluttering and clenching." He pulled his fingers out and experimentally licked them. "You taste sweet," he said and he thoroughly licked her juices off his fingers.

"Some time, but not right now, if you feel like it, you could try using your tongue instead of your fingers."

He had moved over her as she said that and leaned down to kiss her. "The night is young," he replied.

As he rest his pelvis in the cradle of hers, they kissed, passion building again. She breathily said, "Contraceptive spell; I don't want any sprogs yet."

Severus grabbed his wand quickly from the table beside the bed and cast the spell. Settling back down, he kissed her again, caressing her upper body with his hands. His cock rubbed her pussy, and of its own accord, rested against her entrance.

"Please, Hermione, please."

"Yes, love, do it."

He pushed into her; his mind became overwhelmed by sensations. It felt like he was being swallowed, but it was better than her mouth. He could feel her pussy stretch to accommodate him, and her mews of pleasure were rewarding to hear. Once he was balls deep, he stopped. "Oh god, don't move, love, let me just...let me."

Hermione lay still and just rubbed her hands over his back and down to his buttocks, squeezing and rubbing rhythmically. After a moment or two, nature took over, and they began the dance.

"This is where instinct comes in love, she said. "Do what feels natural."

He was very instinctual. He moved smoothly in and out of her wet, hot sheath, each thrust forward causing Hermione to moan in pleasure. After several minutes of routine thrusting, his back began to ache, so his shifted his hips to relieve the ache. That changed the angle of his thrust, and Hermione cried out.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, concern lacing his voice.

"Oh, Christ, no! That feels just perfect; do it again."

Severus recreated the angle and movement, and Hermione again cried out. He continued for several more minutes when he felt a tingling at the base of his spine. Instinct told him that he would come again, very soon. "I'm so close, Hermione. I don't want this to end. You feel so good, this feels so good."

"We can hold it off for a bit if you want," she said. "If you stop moving and just breathe for a minute, you can hold it off."

Severus stopped thrusting and lay gently upon her, kissing her breasts and her mouth, sucking on her neck. When he bit her neck, she clamped her inner muscles down and squeezed his cock.

He moaned with pleasure. "I thought you said we could slow this down? That's not helping," he said in between suckles on her neck.

"Can't help it," Hermione panted, "you doing that is really turning me on."

Severus was no dummy and quickly put two and two together in his head. "What if I do this, then?" He recreated the angle and thrust while sucking on her neck.

Hermione screamed in pleasure, "Oh, you're gonna make me come!"

Severus smoothly continued to thrust for several more strokes when he lost control and began to thrust erratically. Both of them were beyond caring at this point. "Oh gods," he cried, "I'm..I'm..." and he moaned her name as hot bursts of come flowed from his cock.

Hermione was not much further behind when she grabbed his buttocks and pressed him into her as deeply as she could, all the while grinding her pelvis into his in order to use the friction of his pubic hair against her clit. She flew apart, chanting his name over and over.

With a final groan of pleasure, Severus went limp and fell fully onto the witch beneath him. For a moment or two he could care less if she was smothering. The euphoria chasing through his body overwhelmed his good sense. It wasn't until she bucked her hips at him that he pulled his softening cock out of her pussy and lay beside her.

They were quiet until their breathing evened out and then simultaneously they turned on their sides to face each other. Hermione was smugly pleased with herself for popping his cherry, so to speak, and Severus was smugly pleased that the spectre of his virginity was gone. They both smiled.

Severus pulled her toward him and kissed her deeply. "You are without a doubt, the most magnificent woman I have even known. I love you, Hermione."

"Is that the sex talking, or do you really?" she asked. He would not be the first man to swear undying love after sex.

"Hermione, I do love you. I have for quite a while. This was just icing on the cake."

She smiled and replied, "I love you too, Severus."

They lay quietly together for a while when Severus asked, "So, can we do this again sometime?"

Hermione laughed, "We can do it whenever you want, love. In fact," she leaned over him, "let me show you another way to do this right now." She slithered on top of him and began to kiss him, the dance starting all over again.


End file.
